Phanniemay 2018
by bluegirl14
Summary: First time doing this, so bare with me. 31 days of family fun, and bonding. Raited because I am paranoied. I do not own Danny Phantom, that right is resurved for Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.
1. chapter 1

**Hello people of the internet, guess who is going to attempt to do Phanniemay:**

 **Day 1: Electricity**

 **Day 2: Green**

 **Day 3: DNA**

 **Day 4: Eclipse**

 **Day 5: 10 years later**

 **Day 6: World Building**

 **Day 7: Core**

 **Day 8: Clones**

 **Day 9: Power surge**

 **Day 10: Crossover**

 **Day 11: Stars**

 **Day 12: Callback**

 **Day 13: Swap**

 **Day 14: Flowers**

 **Day 15: Girls**

 **Day 16: Gifts**

 **Day 17: Royalty**

 **Day 18: Revive**

 **Day 19: Phandom**

 **Day 20: Nightmare**

 **Day 21: Battle**

 **Day 22: Vintage**

 **Day 23: Wardrobe**

 **Day 24: Alternate Universe**

 **Day 25: Cold**

 **Day 26: Imprison**

 **Day 27: Exposed**

 **Day 28: Role Playing**

 **Day 29: Season Four**

 **Day 30: Together**

 **Day 31: Free Day**

 **So, I will see you tomorrow, with Day 1: Electricity!**


	2. Electrcity

**Hello, people of the internet! Welcome to day of Phanniemay 2018! Really, I am going to try to get it done in May, but if not, bare with me, with school, and having to have a healthy amount of sleep, I am going to get this done either way. But, on with the show!**

 **Day 1: Electricity**

The first time Danny was electrocuted, it was when he turned on the portal that made him half ghost. The whole thing was an accident and dumb luck. None of this was meant to happen.

The last time Danny was electrocuted was when Masters' Blasters had taken over his role of the towns hero. This time, he meant for it to happen, and he did mean to lose his powers.

Both times, and most other times, the power should have killed him. But he kept coming back. Most left scares, others did not.

Danny was sitting shirtless in his bedroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Or, more specifically, his back. The rain pitter-pattered on the roof, and the occasional streak of lightning dancing across the sky. Jazz knocked on the door, then opened it, looking down at Danny.

"You okay little brother?" Danny sighed and nodded. Jazz could see a glimpse of pink tissue going in jagged directions going over his back.

"I'm fine, Jazz. Just the lightning outside," Jazz sat down with Danny on the bed and started to trace the scars lightly with her finger. "Reminds me of when I became a halfa." The siblings snuggled down onto the bed, soothed to sleep by the sound of the rain outside.

Hours later, Jack peeked into the bedroom looking for his kids. He smiled, snapped a photo, and closed the door. Even if they picked at each other, they were still siblings and loved each other.

 **So, what do you think? I know, it was short, but, for a one-shot, this turned out very well to me. Let me know what you think in the comments, and see you soon! Are they really supposed to be long, since they are a one shot? So, see you tomorrow for Day 2!**

 **-Blue**


	3. Green

**Hello, people of the internet! Welcome to day two of Phanniemay 2018. Holy moly, my email exploded yesterday after I posted the first chapter. Guys, it honestly caught me so off guard. Thank you all for liking my stuff. But, I'm getting off topic so, for this theme, there are some warnings.**

 **Warning: character death, blood, and a little gore. Depends on how you view it. That is all for now, so enjoy!**

 **Day 2: Green**

Green is the color of ghosts. This dark, eerie color that made people slink away. Green was also the color of halfa blood when they are in ghost form.

Green was the color that Danny saw zoom by him as he flew through the air. The green color of an ectoraneum covered bullet. Green was the color that was glowing in his eyes, which were masked with fear, pain, sadness, and betrayal. So, he was trapped in a dead end road, and he couldn't fly anymore. He turned to face his hunters. Green was the final color Danny saw when a bullet flew through the air and met its target, square in the heart.

Green was the color of Jack and Maddy's faces when they saw what they had done. Phantom, sprawled on the ground, green blood coming out of it's- no _his_ \- body. Green was the color of their faces were when they saw in his eyes the pain, the fear, staring unblinkingly at them. Unshed tears slowly sliding down his face.

Green was the color they felt when Phantom, the 'menace' they had been chasing for years, changed into their son. Their baby boy. The person they had been trying to protect from ghosts, killed at their own hands. Green was the color they felt, and green was the color that would forever haunt their nightmares. Green was the color of their regret. Green was the color of death.

 **Okay, that wraps up day 2 of Phanniemay Day 2. I know, they are short, but really, it's better than nothing. So, I hope you all are enjoying this, and I will see you again tomorrow for Day 3!**

 **-Blue**


	4. DNA

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome to day 3 if Phanniemay. Sorry that this one is later than I have been posting them, I forgot to do it before I went to school, so I had to wait all day. But it is here now, so yay. See you later!**

 **Day 3: DNA**

Most people believe that Danny was first exposed to raw ectoplasm when he was electrocuted, but that is not true. Even though he does not know it, Danny was exposed for the first time when he was a baby.

Most mothers would have spent maternity leave after having a baby spending time with their families, but Maddy was not most mothers. She was still studying dangerous chemicals and watched her son that she had a couple months ago. Although it was not the best idea to have Daniel in the lab with her, Jack could not watch him since he was at a ghost convention. Plus, there was no real point in calling a babysitter if Maddy was staying home, so Daniel was sitting in a high chair with towels around him so he would not fall out, and a toy ecto gun for him to chew on.

As Maddy carefully studied her samples, she did not notice the little blob of green, unnoticeable if you were not looking for it, had gotten stuck to the toy that Daniel was playing with. Neither son or mother noticed as it started to move, slowly up the toy, making its way to Daniel. Nobody noticed, that when Daniel happily chewed on his toy, that the little blob of green was absorbed in Daniels mouth. That was the beginning, of course, of years of Daniel, and Jasmine both, absorbing the stable, and unstable, chemicals that made up ghosts. It was not until the portal, that the chemicals reacted with the human DNA in Danny's system, creating the half ghost that his is.

 **Alright guys, that raps up Day 3, I hope you like it. So, see you all tomorrow, for Day 4: Eclipse.**

 **-Blue**


	5. Eclipse

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome back! How many of you were in America, or got to see the Solar Eclipse? I was lucky enough to be in the direct path that was traveling in, and got out of class for a little while. This is loosely based off my schools day as it happened. So, enjoy!**

 **Day 4: Eclipse**

"All students, please report to the football field at this time. Please keep you glasses on at all times. All students, please report…" Mrs Hashimoto announced over the entercom. Instantly, Mr. Lancers 5th periodclass dashed through the doors and out into the hallway, glasses in hand. Danny, the space geek he was, could not keep the huge smile off of his face as he and his friend and sister walked through the school.

"Geez, Fenton, calm down a little," Vallery commented, for Danny had started jumping on the balls of his feet. He stopped, rubbing the back of is neck.

"Can you really blame me, Val?" Danny asked, slipping on his eclipse glasses, as they exited the school, and made their way to the football field. "I mean, this is a once in a lifetime event! And we are getting out of English." Everyone made sounds of agreement.

The group continued to make their way down to the field, Danny continuing to travel to the field, laughing at jokes, and talking about how they think the eclipse will look like. Every now and then, The would see a ghost or two, but they meant no harm, so the teens continued on. This was a one in a lifetime- or death time- event for everyone to see.

"Hey, Fenton! You ready for the big eclipse?" called Dash, from his spot with his group of A-listers. After exposing himself, everyone had been a lot more friendly. Dash, most of all.

"Yeah! I'm so pumped!" Danny answered back. Dash gave a thumbs up and went back to his conversation.

"You know, for a boy who always has a sarcastic comment, you really do not know when someone says something sarcastic, Danny."

"Shut up."

Looking up through the glasses, you could see the outline of the sun, in a crescent shape from the moon. All around, Danny could hear different conversations, ranging from what people think about the eclipse, to random topics to pass the time. After a while, everyone stopped talking and watched as the moon passed over the sun making the sky dark.

"You may now take off your eclipse glasses." called over the field. One by one, people pulled off their ultra supportive sunglasses and looked at the sky.

It almost looked like an eye almost. In the center of everything, was a black hole, with a white ring around it. Clouds and dark blue hung in the sky.

"This is amazing!"

"I can't believe this is real."

"So cool!"

Everyone looked at the sky, speaking about how different it was, and how it was or not was like they imagined it to be.

Soon enough, it was time to put the glasses back on, and head inside. Danny, the space nerd he was, chatting about it the whole way inside.

 _From the personal memoir of Jasmine Fenton_

 _Today was amazing. And I think Danny agrees. It's so great to see Danny interacting like the teen he was before the ghost hunting. I never realized how much I miss that side of him. But, I am not going to miss how much he talked about the constellations._

 **Alright guys, hope you enjoyed this, and I will see you again tomorrow for Day 5: 10 Years Later...**


	6. 10 Years Later

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay! Here is the next prompt, hope you enjoy!**

 **Day 5: 10 years later…**

"He long has it been?"

"10 years."

"Really? It feels shorter."

"I know right?"

Danny, now 24, leaned on the wall beside the old Fenton Portal. After his parents wanted to make a more 'updated' version of the portal, Danny insisted that they keep the old one for show. He had half died, a total of 3 different times in that portal, so it was no surprise when he didn't want to scrap it.

Danny had not changed a whole lot since his teen years. He was taller, which was not a shock since his dad was well over 6 feet. He also had much more muscles, from ghost fighting, and growing into his body. He also lost some of the baby fat in his face. All in all, he had grown into a very nice man. In his ghost form, he had on a more high tech version of his old suit. Fenton Contanement Devises were built into his wrists, and a green glowing DP logo was on his chest.

Beside his was a 26-year-old Jazz Fenton, although you would not recognize her, from the get-up she was sporting. Chin length haircut, almost like what her mother used to wear, and a full body suit, full of different gadgets and all electronic. She was holding a a helmet that looked like a VR helmet, and it matched her suit.

"You know, looking back after ten years, I still can't believe that you became a teen hero. It blows my mind."

"Yeah, me too."

Jazz leaned on Danny's shoulder, although she was shorter than him.

"Now look where we are. Fighting ghosts daily, with Mom and Dad, and Sam, Tuck, Val, and Dani. And you wanted to give all that up."

"I know, I know. It was a dumb thing to think. I got that 10 years ago. But you're right, things are great now. And besides, I'm on good terms with some of the ghosts."

An alarm went off moments after, flashing red lights throughout the room. Danny frowned, and Jazz lightly punched his shoulder on her way out of the room.

"Speaking if 'ghosts.' We'd better go find out who it is. Happy Deathday, Danny."

Danny stood in silence, a smile on his face, looking at the portal. The thing that started his halfa life.

"Yeah, Happy Deathday." He turned around, and left the room, turning back to flip off the light switch.

In the Clocktower, Clockwork stood, watching the different time streams, a smile faint on his baby face. In the time screen, Danny was surrounded by his friends, family, and his girlfriend. Happy and content.

"Everything is the way it should."

 **So, that was Day 5, see you tomorrow for Day 6: Worldbuilding.**

 **-Blue**


	7. World Building

**Hello people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay! So, in this one, I did not understand the objective, so I gust wrote about Casper High, because that is technically world building, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy. See yah!**

 **Day 6: World Building**

The curious case of is a mystery that has stumped theorists for years. The timers of children dying by the hands of the students there and students died because of students, yet not a person as everyone had a death record that had gone to that school, or at least, still in school there. There had been many people: Sidney Poindexter, Amber McClain, Johnathan Glenn, and Katy Colly, as supposed teenager that had gone there as teens, but not a record of them ever even existing. Quite intriguing. It was not till a young man named Daniel Fenton came to the school that strange people started coming back to the school, but even then, no one disappeared from the face of the earth. Curioser and curioser.

 **So, I kinda made this last minute, so it might be kind of short, but I digress, I got the job** **done. Also, I was wanting to encorporate the teen ghosts of the show, so Johnathan Glenn and Katy Colly are supposed to be the real names of Jonny 13 and Kitty. And to top it off, I made Ember's name to Amber because it would make for her to change he name after she died, because she (in theory) died in from a house fire. So, that about wraps up Day 6 of Phanniemay, see you tomorrow for Day 7: Core/limitless.**

 **

-Blue

**


	8. Cores

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay. Sorry for it not coming out like normal, but I did not have it finished this morning, so here it is now. Enjoy!**

 **Day 7: Core**

Danny first started getting his ice powers the night before Undergrowth attacked. It started out as nothing more than a little shiver while he was patrolling the neighborhood. Like little sparked of cold dancing down his back. He brushed it off as "the night becoming cooler" and "I am just tired," but it crept getting worse, to the point that he felt like a popsicle, and he was afraid he looked like one, too.

It did not feel as bad in his human form, for whatever reason, so after patrol, seeing as it was a Friday night, and it was only 9:30, why not just walk home instead of flying, and actually making my blood flow, so that he can stay warm?

And that's what he did. It was nice too. Just walking through town, seeing everybody going through their natural lives, family and friends bonding, kids playing with animals, and all around being everything that Danny was jealous of. Not rage seeking jealous, but, he wanted that too. From time to time. Nothing much.

Coming home, Danny was happy to see that he was not shivering anymore. And, he made it on time. With that, he tredded up to his room, and went to sleep.

The next morning was not as giving as last night, sadly. Danny woke up shivering, tried to take his usual almost scorching _'but it's not scorching is it does not burn me, Jazz'_ shower, to find that everything felt like ice water. On the news, they said that it would be a beautiful day, and it would be warm and sunny, yet Danny had to walk around in a winter coat, scarf and still shivering. He did know, but that was there beginning of Danny's core finally manifesting, and giving him his ice powers.

 **Ok, that is Day 7, see you again tomorrow for Day 8: Clones.**

 **-Blue**


	9. Clones

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay. So, before you read, half of this prompt from something I found on Tumblr. Go find ghost-chicky to see what I am talking about in the story. I kinda kept the idea of Vlad accepting the 'deformed' clones and creating the 'perfect' clone he wanted in the beginning. Also, if it was not obvious, Phantom Planet did not happen, but Danny's parents do know that he, and everyone else, are half ghost. Although they are not really mentioned in this prompt. Anyway, hope you like it. See you later!**

 **Day 8: Clones**

The first clone of Daniel was a complete mess. He was able to get his skeletal system down, along with his internal organs, along with his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears, but anything after that came out as ectoplasm. The clone was so depressed with his failed form, he hid underneath a white sheet. Vlad had named him Dylan and was sad to see his first son depressed, though he did not show it.

The second clone was more interesting. He was much larger than Daniel, and a lot more fit. Sadly though, he was not as intellectually capable as Daniel was is. He made up for it in his very kind heart. He was more obedient than all the other clones, and secretly, Vlad loved him the most for it. His name was Dominic.

The third clone was arguably the least obedient and most teen like, in a tie with Dani. He turned out much smaller than Daniel, taking more of his small like qualities. He lost an eye in the process if his formation, and it never grew back, so he weres an eye patch over it. Vlad named him Dakota.

The fourth clone was the most like Daniel. Though with a few minor problems. The main one being she was female. Vlad was upset about it in the beginning but soon found love in his daughter. She also was younger than Daniel, being 12, when Daniel was 14, but that just meant spending more time with his daughter. Her name was Daniela. Dani for short.

And, soon enough, Vlad finally made a clone that was an exact copy of Daniel. Though he had white and black hair. Daniel had agreed to give Vlad the DNA he needed to complete the process and was soon gifted with the son he had wanted in the beginning, before having his other beautiful creates that were his kids. His name was Daniel, and soon agreed to call the original child Danny, so not to confuse all of the children.

Since they were created using the DNA of Danny, they were all half-ghosts. Their powers varied differently, and they all had better or worse controls of spartan powers than each other. None of them had ghostly wails though.

Vlad had stopped being a bitter man, and made up with Jack and Maddie, and was no longer arch-enemies with Danny, and became allies. They all become one big, strange family. And when he looked back on his petty jealousy from college, it was really petty and childish. And he thanks God every day for the five joys he wakes up to meet every day.

 **Alright, that was Day 8, see you again tomorrow for Day 9: Power Surge. Also, please do not can't me if you do not like the idea of coming up with something based off of another person because I did change it to make it my own. But anyway, bye!**

 **-Blue**


	10. Power Surge

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay. You know, I am really proud of day 8. I really like how that one turned out. Also, before you complain, yes this one is really short. Sorry, I was just really tried, so I just made something short. See you guys soon.**

 **Day 9: Power Surge**

The funny thing about power is, you don't know much you can handle, till you have it in your hands. Danny should know. The amount of power he has had, resting in his hands, would blow any mere mortals mind. To a ghost, the more power you had, the more threatening you are. That was why everyone feared Pariah Dark so much. And Clockwork. But not only them, for Danny had felt with such high powers, and to not be corrupted, really proved to those who lived in the Ghost Zone, that he was no mortal or silly first-year ghost. No, he was to be a ruler, a concord of man, or ghost, to not be taken lightly. But alas's, he was still a child. And all children had to learn.

 **Okay, so that was Day 9, see you guys again tomorrow for Day 10: X-over. See you soon!**

 **-Blue**


	11. X-over

**Hello people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!! I really did not mean to make it this late, but a lot of things went on today, and I did not have time to finish it instill right now. Please forgive me. Okay, okay, on with the show!**

 **Day 10: X-over**

Danny stumbled out of the natural portal that decided to mess with his day and found himself in a forest. Not any forest he knew, and was too dark, even with the sun outside. The forest was eerily silent, and not a sound was uttered from the halfa as he looked at his surroundings.

To his left was some kind of cemetery, and from the looks of the overgrown weeds and long grass, no one had been there in a while. In the center, around all of the tombstones and dead plants was a lone angel with a sword in its hand. Danny strained his ears to pick up anything, the honk of a car horn, the cursing of an adult or teenager on the sidewalk, somewhere outside of the wooden fortress, but with no evale.

But just when he was going to give up hope, he heard something that almost made him jump for joy(or fright. Pick your choice.) The snap of a twig on the forest floor. The crunching of leaves. All signs of some form of life. But he heard something else, too. Slight gasping, to high, pitched to be from someone old, but too far away to be certain. So, the only thing to do was go invisible, and see what he heard. And he did just that.

Several minutes later, a young girl, around the same age as Dani, running in a red ball gown. Chasing her, or running with her, was an older man in a black cloak. Passing by, the older man smelled of blood. It was faint, but it was there. Danny could have sworn that he heard something within the cloak, something like _I will not hurt you_ , but that could be his imagination.

Danny started to chase after them, in worry of what they were running from, or why the man was chasing that little girl, but he ran straight into the natural portal, forgetting why he was there in the first place.

Nobody believed Danny later, saying that he might have just lost it. But Danny knew that was not fake. He just did not know where they were. Or when.

 **So, short prompt again, but I have a challenge for you guys. Who knows what I used as the crossover? If anyone can guess, then you, my friend, have my respect. Honestly, I am such a nerd. So, see you tomorrow for Day 11: Stars.**

 **\- Blue**


	12. Stars

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay. So, this is what I have made in the time and of, like, two hours. Now, I am tired and ready for whatever you guys think about during this prompt. So, let's get this shown in the road.**

 **Day 11: Stars**

The first time Danny wanted to see the stars, it was because his mom was out at a convention at night, so Jack decided to have a mini camp-out in the Emergency OP Center. Danny was 4 and Jazz was 6, but Jazz already knew that she wanted to be a psychologist, but Danny didn't know what big dream that he wanted to do. Jack opened up the top of the OP Center, and Danny was mesmerized by the beauty of the stars. So for hours, Danny asked questions to Jack about the stars, and Jack would answer them, pointing out the constellations that he knew, and telling Danny about astronauts. Danny was lulled to sleep that night, thinking about what it would be like in space, seeing all if the stars, and going out if the Milky Way. That was the first time that Danny wanted to be an astronaut, and the next morning, he asked more and more questions, and soon enough, he had his passion, his impossible goal to complete in life.

 **Okay, so that was it. See you guys tomorrow for Callback/Villians.**

 **-Blue**


	13. Callback

**Hello, people of the internet, welcome back to Phanniemay. Sorry for not updating on time! I had to go The a graduation thing on Saturday, and I was really tired on Sunday or today, whatever time I get this posted, so I am just doing all three day's tonight. So, for Day 10, I did a crossover with a book series I like called _Serafina and the Black Cloak._ I thought I would make it obvious with the _young girl in a red ball gown_ from the end of the book. I didn't really think about the fact that it was a newer book series, and a lot of people might not know about it, so sorry for any confusion.**

 **Day 12: Callback/ Picture Day**

"Next!" Called the photographer, as Dash strolled up to her. The trio of losers, behind him.

Sam looked more mad than usual, the reason being the bright pink bow tying her black hair into place, and the also obnoxiously pink sundress she was wearing, courtesy of her mother. The only reason it was burning the the darkest bits of the Underworld was because it was the only was she could go to some concert that weekend.

Tucker was furiously fixing his red baseball cap, which he had traded for his red beret for occasion, which Danny would occasionally comment that, "It doesn't matter if it is facing backwards or no, Tucker. You look the same either way." He also put on some Ax body spray, saying that the ladies loved it. They did not.

Danny would have looked fine with his nice blue polo, if it had not been for the sweat poring down his face in buckets.

"Danny, would you calm down? It's not like something bad is going to happen," said Sam, tugging at the pink nuisance that he mother called clothing.

"Next!" Sam walked walked up to her, and Tucker took her place.

"Sorry that I'm worried about my," he looked around slightly, and lowered his voice. " _My_ other _half showing up in the picture._ "

"Danny, we've took, like, a million pictures since the accident, and nothing has happen before. Why would it happen now?"

"Because things just tend to happen unexpectedly, Tucker. If anyone should know it the best, it would be you." Danny snapped back, but he took a breath. "Sorry."

"No problem, man. Just calm down. You're going to end up having a panic attack or something."

"Next!" Tucker tipped his hat to Danny, and walked over

to the photographer.

 _Tucker's right. I just need to calm down. Nothing will happen. You're just being paranoid, Fenton._

"Next!" Danny sucked ina breath, fixed his polo, and walked over to the photographer.

"Name?"

"Daniel Fenton."

"Step on the foot holes, look at me, and smile."

 _Click_

"See, it's not so bad. I mean," Sam pointed to Danny's picture. "You can see your sweat stains, but nothing phantom like."

Danny smiled at the picture. The normal school picture that was just as awkward as before he became a halfa. 

"Yeah. You're right."

 **Okay, so, hope you like it, and see you again for Day 13: Alternate Universe. See you soon!**

 **-Blue**


	14. Swap

**Day 13: Swap**

"Come on, Danny! You can't hide in there forever! You have to come out at some point," called Tucker from outside of the boys bathroom. Dash had just finished a punching session on Danny, and it was bad this time. Danny had immediately sprinted, as fast as he could, to the bathroom, trying not to cry in pain. Now, half an hour later, skipping two classes, Tucker stood outside of the same door Danny had entered but never exited.

Tucker stood outside the door for a minute longer, ready to charge in there if needed, when slowly a face emerged from behind the door. One sapphire blue eye was red and puffy like he was crying, and the other was swollen shut, black, blue, and purple covered it. His glasses were crooked, one of the lenses had cracks in them, and there was a giant handprint in the side of his face. Dashes handprint.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" Danny nodded slightly, and Tucker slid into the bathroom.

Now that Tucker got a full look at Danny, not things came to be noticed. His sleeves were drawn down, going past his wrists. His arms were hugging his sides like he was in pain. He had a slight limp to him. He also was tilted to one side. All in all, the picture of a guy that just got the snot beaten out of them.

"Do you need help with anything?" Danny nodded.

"I can't get the wrap around my torso, can you help me?" asked Danny, handing Tucker the Ace Bandage, and lifts up his shirt.

Danny had alway been a skinny child, and he still was in his teen years. His abdomen was very shallow, and you could accurately see the outline of his ribs. But, the thing that shocked Tucker was the black and blue mess on his ribs and abdomen. Dash is dead.

"Dash thought that it would be funny to see how skinny I was under my shirt, and then beat me up because I was 'too skinny to get a girlfriend.' Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm to much of a geek for anyone to like me." Danny shrugged, shifting his hat to cover his puffy eye. Tucker stopped wrapping Danny's abdomen, silently swearing vengeance on anyone who planted such ideas into Danny's head, and wrists Danny's head to look at Tucker.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, Fenton. You are the awesome space geek that I know, and the best buddy that a tecno goth can ask for. And if you think that something that some blockheaded jock tells you is true, than you are as clueless as everyone believes you to be. Because you are not," he lightly punched Danny's shoulder. "You are anything besides that. And if some girl does not see that, than they do not deserve you, dude."

"Thank's, Tuck. I needed that," Danny replied. Tucker finished up the bandage and helped Danny back into his shirt. Before Danny could walk out the door, though, Tucker stopped him.

"But, before we do anything, you need to give me the names of every person that was with Dash. And don't leave anyone out."

Danny felt envoys about the fire in Tucker's eye. But sadly, when that fire is lit in techno goths eyes, there is no extinguishing it. He sighed.

"Just don't kill anyone."


	15. Flowers

Sam was seated in her personal greenhouse, alone. She was humming, while she petted the leaves on one of the plants, a content look on her face. Although it was months since the Undergrowth incident, but she could still hear a voice in the back of her head, whispering to her when she was in her greenhouse. The calling of her children, her plants, begging for her. And she would comply to their needs. Now, the just wanted to hear her voice, and grow with her. And although she did not know it, Sam's eyes glowed green as she hummed a tune to her babies.


End file.
